Here With Me
by AzureLuna
Summary: OotP spoilers. Remus copes with his problems in his own way and Sirius helps him remember. My version of what happened... a little humour in here too.. SLASH


Until You're Resting Here with Me  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue unless you honestly want my gumball collection.  
  
Genre: Angst, Romance, and Humour somewhere in there  
  
Spoilers: OotP Don't read unless you 1) read the book or 2) Want it spoiled. It's just I was in mourning when I wrote this so it made me feel better writing it and reading it I hope it helps you people too.  
  
A/N: Another Co-written fic. My idea and my friend ((SailorSunaru)) helped me with it. Reviews craved and welcomed. Flames for homo-sexuality will be hilariously laughed at because if you send in a 'flame' I consider you people 'flamers' .. LoLz, get it? Thanks in advance for the reviews. Also if you could read and review my other song fics that'd be good. I'm trying to get the fanfic title 'Song Fic Queen' so I can get a prize from a very respected fanfic writer. So include that in the reviews! Thanks much!  
  
~~  
  
Both Remus and Harry gasped as Sirius fell through the archway. Harry let go of Neville and ran to Sirius. "Harry! Stop!" Remus said, quickly grabbing and restraining him.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled, trying to escape Remus' tight grip as they watched Sirius disappear completely.  
"Get him! Save him! He's just gone through!"  
"There's nothing we can do, Harry. He's gone. He's d-"  
"He's NOT DEAD!" Harry yelled, fighting again.  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
  
Reality finally hit Remus when realized that Sirius wasn't coming back. Remus resisted the urge to shed tears in order to be strong for Harry. He kept his arm around Harry's shoulder as he led him away from the archway. As he saw Bellatrix running through The halls and up the stairs, Harry broke free from his grip and started to run after her.  
As the focused their attention on Harry, Remus started to break down, and cried for his lost lover. No one seemed to notice silent tears running down his cheeks. Dumbledore merely looked over, but felt compelled to look away.  
  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want,  
But I can't hide  
  
Two days later, Remus got up the nerve to return to Grimmauld Place. As he entered, he went first through the main hallway into rumpus room to see if anyone was there. After finding not a soul, he walked up the stairs to Sirius' room. He entered silently, and laid down on Sirius' bed.  
  
I won't go,  
I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Shortly after Remus got up, he walked over to the mahogany dresser, and looked at the pictures Sirius had saved. One was of the marauders in their fifth year. Remus remembered when they took this, after they had won their first Quidditch game of the year. Their was one beside it with the marauders Lily and a baby Harry, the adults were about 20 In the picture. Remus smiled fondly at the old memories the pictures brought him.  
  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here  
  
He looked at other pictures of the Marauders and him and Sirius standing side-by-side or even with their arms wrapped each other playfully, and Remus recalled him and Sirius to be 'most likely to get together' in 5th year. And then 'cutest couple' in 6th year. He looked among more and more cherished memories. Then something caught Remus' eye, a note, in Sirius' curvy scrawl it bore the words: To Remus  
  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Intrigued by the note, Remus reached a hesitant, shaky hand to grasp the note in his clutch. He tore the envelope open cautiously. It indeed was a letter and the letter read  
  
Dearest Remus,  
  
If your reading this, then I must be dead. I've put a spell upon the envelope to not appear unless I die. I'm sorry I had to leave you I'm sure I died fighting.. or at least for a good cause.. Remember that I love you. I always have. always will. behind this one, is another letter I sent to you in fifth year. I want to see if you remember it,  
  
Love you forever, Siri  
  
Remus looked at the other page and sure enough it was from 5th year. It read:  
  
Dear Moony,  
  
I got detention again today. I'm gonna be stuck with Filch for yet another night. I am not looking forward to it. I was wondering if you could ask James for his invisibility cloak so you can accompany me, and I guarantee you'll want to after this letter.  
  
Did you here about the results for the Gryffindor annual poll? James and Lily got best love/hate couple, and James was gloating like nothing else mattered, except one other poll result. Me and You. Crazy as this sounds we got most likely to get together. Strange, huh? I know James always made fun at us ever since last year when you tackled me for a piece of paper and we were rolling around on the floor playfully and he walked in. But now everyone thinks were perfect for each other.. I was thinking about it and the more I thought the more it made sense. I mean if we beat the other couples by 70% maybe they had a point  
  
Think I'm crazy yet? Well I probably am. Maybe we should try it. I mean I've kind of had a crush on you since 1st year and I'm willing if you are. So yes this is a confession, and an offer James was all for the idea and Wormtail was pretty quiet about it. That how I like him best though. So please come with me during my detention, you can yell at me there. You shouldn't bother sending this back.  
  
Much love, Padfoot  
  
PS: I'm going to probably be in the dungeons, I heard Filch mumbling.  
  
Remus started to cry as he remembered that night. He had borrowed James' invisibility cloak and quietly slipped out of the common room and up the stairs, skipping the trick one Sirius had jinxed in second year. (Unfortunately, the had neglected to inform Peter of this, at first, and ended up pulling him out of the stair after he had sunken down to his waist). Remus heard Filch's voice and walked along the wall towards the empty potions classroom.  
  
As Remus walked in behind Sirius and Filch, he could still sense the smell of Snape's potion (which they had thrown a Filibuster Firework into earlier that day).  
  
"Mr. Black," Filch started, "without using magic, you have to scour the entire classroom with this." Filch smiled evilly as he held up a toothbrush and a bucket of soapy water. Remus stifled his laughter as Sirius groaned and took his toothbrush from Filch, who walked out of the classroom grinning.  
  
"Sex-deprived bastard." Sirius muttered behind Filch's back, as he set the bucket down on the floor. Remus watched as Sirius crouched down on the floor, cringing at the smell of the potion, and feeling very sorry for his old toothbrush. Remus didn't immediately make his presence known. Instead, he sat down and enjoyed the view for a while.  
  
All of a sudden, Sirius fell face first onto the bucket of water, getting his robes completely drenched as the bucket fell over.  
  
"Damn you, Remmy!" Sirius said as he lay sprawled on the floor. Remus slipped off the invisibility cloak while laughing his ass off.  
  
"Shut up!" Sirius whined. "It's not funny."  
  
"Of course it is Padfoot." He said, still laughing until he was practically hyperventilating. "Here," he said, offering his hand to Sirius, who took this as an invitation.  
  
"Ow!" Remus said, as he crashed to the floor, falling over Sirius. Remus' legs intertwined with Sirius' and his hands fell on either side of him, preventing contact. Sirius and Remus both started to laugh. Remus' hands slipped from the soapy water spilled on the floor, and fell directly onto Sirius, their mouths meeting.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but grin into the kiss. Even though it was sort of clumsy and accidental. He wrapped his hands around Remus and Remus finally started to react to the kiss. by kissing him back  
  
I won't leave I can't hide  
I cannot breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Remus' hand found Sirius' wet hair and tangled within it. And now both of the boys' robes were thoroughly soaked, and neither could care less. Sirius started to nibble on Remus' lower lip asking for an entrance which Remus whole-heartedly granted. Their tongues battling, no-more like warring inside of each others mouths, before moaning softly into the kiss. Somewhere in the heat of the moment Sirius had rolled on top and now had Remus pinned down. They finally broke away after what seems like 3 forevers passed, both equally shocked, pleased, and breathless.  
  
"Well *that* was something I didn't expect to happen." Sirius said after a while, "Always the one to be unpredictable, aren't you Rem?"  
  
"You know it." Remus said still pinned beneath him. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Sirius' neck.  
  
"So is this a 'yes' to my offer?" Sirius said, making Remus growl slightly beneath him.  
  
"What do you think?" Remus asked, a mischievous smile on his lips as Sirius bent down and kissed Remus again, all cleaning forgotten and the tooth brush not far away.  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I was  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't  
breathe  
Until  
you're resting here with me  
  
Remus was suddenly yanked back into the present and found himself laying on Sirius' bed again, no longer crying; but now grinning at the ceiling, because of that memory, What Remus would give to go back to those days again.  
  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
  
"Those were the days," Remus thought, as he tucked the letters inside the breast pocket of his robes. Seconds later, with a small poof of glittery smoke, the letter transformed into a black rose, with a note attached, reading "Remus and Sirius forever".  
  
Remus finally got up the urge to get off Sirius' bed, lying the rose across the white silk pillow. He went up the stairs to the room where Buckbeak was kept. A small figure was toying with the rope that was preventing Buckbeak from escaping.  
  
"Kreacher?" Remus said, startling Buckbeak. The large hippogriff reared up on its hind legs.  
  
"No!" Kreacher yelled. "Stop you miserable beast of burden!" Buckbeak's eyes squinted with rage as he pulled Kreacher off of the ground with the rope. Remus turned away and cringed as he heard the unmistakable crunch of the house elf's bones.  
  
"Good boy," Remus said, walking up to Buckbeak and bowing slightly. Only a day earlier, Dumbledore had ordered Kreacher be given the Veritaserum potion. Moments later, he had spilled the story. Remus pulled out his wand, preparing to curse him, but had been stopped by a well-timed disarming spell by Dumbledore.  
  
As Buckbeak bowed back to him, Remus walked to the side of him, and untied the rope around his neck.  
  
"Ready to go back to Hagrid?" Remus asked as he opened the door to the balcony. Buckbeak nodded in reply before flying off into the night sky.  
  
With that, Remus walked back down the stairs and laid back down on Sirius' bed. He turned and carefully picked up the rose from the pillow beside him. Silent tears dampened Remus' pale cheeks as he turned the rose in his hands.  
  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here..with  
me...  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
